starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Tipping Points
250px|thumb|Lux & Ahsoka 250px|thumb|HMP Gunship Tipping Points is de 4de episode van The Clone Wars Season 5. Het is de laatste aflevering in de Onderon-verhaallijn. Narrator War in the Inner Rim. Rebel leader Steela Gerrera has has joined forces with General Tandin after boldly rescueing Onderon's former king from execution. Evading the traps set by Separatist ally King Rash and the Droid General Kalani, amidst growing public support and rising unrest, Ahsoka continues to monitor the rebels as they rally around Ramsis Dendup to resture his reign as the rightful king and finally put an end to the Separatist occupation of Onderon. Synopsis Nu de Onderonian Rebels de voormalige koning Ramsis Dendup hebben bevrijd, roept hij de bevolking van Iziz op om in hen te geloven. Dendup verklaart dat hij niets met de aanslagen te maken had en dat hij pas na zijn bevrijding voor het eerst de Rebellen ontmoette, wat correct was. Hij gelooft in de Rebellen en wil dat de bevolking hen steunt. De Battle Droids in Iziz krijgen steeds meer af te rekenen met opstandige burgers. De Rebellen houden zich schuil in de bergen, ten oosten van Iziz. Ze wachten op de komst van het Droid Army. Dendup promoveert Steela Gerrera tot de General van alle troepen, ook die van General Tandin. Ondertussen begint King Rash de situatie grondig beu te worden en is hij de wanhoop nabij. Kalani geeft opdracht aan de nieuwe HMP Heavy Missile Platforms om mee ten strijde te trekken. Hij zegt tegen Sanjay Rash dat de rebellen de sleutel tot alles zijn. Eens de Rebellen uitgeroeid zijn, zal het volk zijn geloof opnieuw verliezen in een opstand. De Rebellen houden goed stand tegen de Droids. Saw Gerrera leidt een aanval van op de Rupings en Tandin met de Dalgos. Maar wanneer de HMP Gunships verschijnen, keert het tij. Ze worden beschermd door Ray Shield en de wapens van de Rebellen kunnen die niet penetreren. De Rebellen worden teruggedreven naar een basis in de bergen. Ondertussen vraagt Ahsoka Tano nogmaals hulp aan Anakin Skywalker en Obi-Wan Kenobi. Obi-Wan herhaalt dat de Jedi Order en de Republic niets kunnen doen zolang Rash rechtmatig op de troon zit. Anakin heeft echter een plan om hun ideologie te omzeilen. Hij wil Hondo Ohnaka inschakelen om de Rebellen te voorzien van raketwerpers. Anakin reist naar Florrum waar Hondo akkoord gaat in ruil voor een fikse betaling. De rebellen groeperen zich in hun basis op de hoogvlakte en Steela bedankt Ahsoka voor hetgeen ze allemaal heeft gedaan voor de opstand op Onderon. Ahsoka voelt zich een beetje ongemakkelijk omdat de Jedi Order niet grondiger tussenbeide wil komen. Maar dan zien de Rebellen Hondo's ship landen met PLX-1 Portable Missile Launchers, die de HMP normaal gezien zouden moeten kunnen vernietigen. Een patrouille van Battle Droid Commandos heeft het schip zien landen en Hondo vertrekt meteen van op Onderon. Wanneer de nieuwe wapens worden uitgedeeld aan Saw en zijn manschappen blijkt dat Hondo de waarheid sprak. De HMPs worden uitgeschakeld, maar een Gunship is met Battle Droid Commando door de linies geglipt en naar de basis van de Rebellen getrokken om Dendup te vermoorden. Het Gunship en de Droids doden alle bewakers, maar Dendup kan vluchten met twee lijfwachten. Op dat moment komen ook Steela, Lux en Ahsoka eraan. Dendup rent naar een afgrond, maar wordt net op tijd gered door Steela. Een HMP Gunship, dat ondertussen door Saw wordt neergehaald, stort echter neer op de berg waarop Steela en Dendup staan. Hierdoor wordt Steela naar de afgrond gegooid. Eerst lijkt Lux haar te gaan redden, maar daarna grijpt Ahsoka in. Ze loodst Lux met de Force naar boven, maar wanneer Ahsoka Steela op de berg wil leiden met de Force vuurt het HMP nog een laatste maal. De Droid treft Ahsoka in de schouder en ze moet haar greep op Steela lossen die naar beneden valt in de ravijn. Teneergeslagen vinden Saw, Lux en Ahsoka het levenloze lichaam van Steela terug. In Iziz verkondigt Kalani aan Dooku eerlijk dat de HMPs zijn vernietigd en dat de rebellen zich hebben verschanst in een goed verdedigde omgeving in de bergen. Dooku beseft dat de burgeroorlog eeuwig kan blijven duren. Aangezien de CIS daar geen tijd of zin in heeft, blaast hij de aftocht. Kalani schiet Sanjay Rash neer en de CIS verlaat Onderon. De Onderonian Rebels en Ramsis Dendup begraven Steela onder een overweldigende opkomst van de bevolking. Lux Bonteri is door Dendup benoemd als de nieuwe Senator van Onderon en hij meent dat de Republic en de Jedi de beste oplossing kunnen bieden in de Clone Wars. Anakin Skywalker en Obi-Wan Kenobi beseffen dat Ahsoka een zware tijd achter de rug heeft en dat die periode een indruk op haar, maar ook op de bevolking van Onderon zal nalaten. Index Bekende personages *Ahsoka Tano *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Anakin Skywalker *Lux Bonteri *Saw Gerrera *Steela Gerrera *General Tandin *General Kalani *King Sanjay Rash *Ramsis Dendup *Hondo Ohnaka *Dooku *Okalin Creatures *Fambaa *Ruping *Dalgo *Massiff Voertuigen & Schepen *Fortune and Glory *HMP Heavy Missile Platform *Eta-2 Actis-class Interceptor Bron *Tipping Points op SW.com category:Televisie